Make It Go Away
by YaoiYuri-chan
Summary: Sasuke had left Konoha, and Naruto. After returning from the 'rescue' mission our favorite blonde baka is deep in depression. So Kiba comes to help him out. By any means necessary! [KibaNaru]


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the funny words in here are mine... heh I say funny words...**

A/N: Big Huge MEGA thanks to rct12 [from She got me out of my rut [it was driving me nuts!! I still shudder thinking about it... So this is detecated to her! Luffles you rct-chan!

**_Make It Go Away_**

Naruto sat there staring at the cracked marvel that was his ceiling. The reason that it was a marvel was that it was still up there. Even though it was chipped and cracked and broken in so many places, Naruto had decided at a young age that he would fall when it did. Crumble along with it. So here it was still standing and so would he.

Why would he want to crumble into nothingness? Simple. Sasuke had left him. And worst than that; he'd left him for that freaky child-molester Orochimaru. Needless to say Naruto wanted to curl up somewhere and die. And Sakura hadn't made his stunning failure any better.

_**Flashback **_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediately snapped them shut again. Too bright. Way too bright. Thankfully someone stood over him, blocking the sun. Next he began to hear voices. No he wasn't going crazy, they were outside his head, but it took him a minute to realize that. When he did Naruto made another try to crack open his eyes.

What he saw made his heart warm up right away. Iruka was standing by his right side with Kakashi to his left. Kiba and Akamaru were at the end of the bed, in hospital garb. Lee was sitting in a chair next to Naruto's night stand to the left. And Gaara was there behind him. Neji was in the bed over, glancing at the blonde. Shikamaru was standing at the door with Gaara's two siblings and Tsunade. Hinata and Shino were a foot or so to Kiba's left. Jiraiya was next to Shizune and Ton-Ton who sat near the corner of the room.

Naruto smiled at his friends and make-shift family as he sat up. A few people gasped as they tried to get him to lie back down. He would have none of it. He looked around and saw some people were missing. "Oi, Obaa-chan, where's Chouji?" he'd been on the mission, and the first to be left to fight.

Tsunade smiled as did Shikamaru. "He's still in ICU. He'll be out by tomorrow. And sharing a room with you and Neji."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good. It's great to see you all here!" then after once again looking around the room he saw another person was absent. "Anybody know where Sakura-chan is?"

Kakashi's visible eye curled into a happy crescent moon shape. She'll be here soon. We sent Tenten to go get her." And then like magic the door slid open and Tenten walked in. But not Sakura. With out even being asked she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Give her a minute. Her shirt tore on the way and she sent me to let you all know she'd be here in a minute or two." Naruto smiled and nodded. Then the mood dropped and became solem. Naruto knew what was coming. Everyone in the room knew.

The inevitable answer to the unasked question on everyone's mind. Sighing Naruto said in defeat. "He got away," a tear slide down his face and landed on his clenched fist, "Sasuke beat me and left. I failed."

A gasp was heard from outside the slightly ajar door. Tenten whipped around and opened it to expose a wide-eyed Sakura. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp that reached into Naruto's heart and tore it up. Sure he was gay and no longer had a crush on the girl, but she was still a very close friend to him. And she had loved Sasuke and was oblivious to his relationship with the blonde. She was going to hate him, no doubt.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that Naruto." she said in a low voice as she approached the bedridden boy. "You promised. You said you'd bring him back to me." she was getting pink in the face and tears were falling down her cheeks. "You promised, Naruto. Do you hear me? You PROMISED!" she was now in hysterics. Everyone in the room glanced from Naruto to Sakura and back again. Naruto's face couldn't have been more pathetic if he was a puppy who'd just been shot and kick and then laughed at while he tried to swim in a pool of his own blood.

Then without warning, and so fast no one could react she slapped Naruto in the face. He just sat there frozen in place with his mouth and eyes open wide in shock. Slowly he turned his head back to face Sakura. Now both were crying. "Sakura-chan. I-I'm so sorry. I-I tried, really hard b-but he beat me. I'm so, so sorry! I'll try har-"

He was interrupted by her shrieking voice. "Shut up! Just shut up you worthless person! You lied to me! You said you do it and you lied! It was probably your fault he left! I hate you! I wish you were dead and Sasuke-kun was here! Naruto you're a fucking horrible person! I wish you were dead! I wi-"

Just then she was punched by a livid Kiba. "Shut the hell up you loud ass whore!" She stood back up and glared at the Inuzuka. "Naruto almost died to bring that asshole back to this village! And did you ever stop to think maybe he didn't want to be around you any more? Constantly hanging all over him when he clearly had no interest in you whatsoever! You have no right to say or do anything to Naruto! So you can just go jump off the Hokage Mountain for all I care. And this whole room is probably on my side too!"

Sakura rose to her full height, which wasn't much and glared at the boy. Time to intervene. Kakashi scooped up the girl and slung her over his shoulder. As they walked out they could still hear her screeching at Kakashi to put her down so she could kill Kiba and Naruto.

After that the room slowly emptied until it was just four; Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru. Taking a better look the blonde saw two more beds. One was going to be Chouji's and he guessed that the other was for Kiba. And it was. After everyone had gone Naruto sat up again to look over at Kiba.

"Thanks for that. But she'll be back, just so you know."

Kiba chuckled and Neji grunted. "Yeah, I figured."

_**End Flashback [finally  
**_  
So there he was, on his bed. He'd been released from the hospital a week ago. To tell the truth he'd left and let Iruka buy him some ramen then gone home and stayed there. People had come by, knocking worriedly. But Naruto only masked his chakra and stayed silent and still. He didn't feel like being happy and loud for anybody right now.

Maybe he never would again.

That thought shook him to the core. Happiness was what kept him alive. He was normally happy, but sometimes, just on the few bad days that got to him, he faked it. Because, after all, what else was expected from the Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja? Nothing less than a smile and a determination that couldn't be matched. And rarely a drop of wisdom or a surge of much needed strength. But nothing else.

It had been a week and everyone had come by. Not Neji or Chouji or Kiba; simply because they were still in the hospital. Not Sakura for more than obvious reasons. The blonde glanced around the messy one-room apartment. Why'd they call them apartments if they were all stuck together? He believed that that was called and oxymoron.

'Moron' rang Sasuke's voice in his head.

Naruto began to cry. Why had he done it? He thought that he had loved him. Hadn't those been the words spoken to him the night after the whole Chuunin incident? 'I love you more than anything in this world.' Yes they were. He didn't know Sasuke could lie so well. And right to his face nonetheless.

It was about six at night. It being winter the lights on the street were on as the sun slinked behind the treetops. Just as Naruto was ready to cry himself to sleep there was a knock on his door. Naruto froze. Waiting for them to leave. They knocked again, harder. So Naruto sat there.

A loud bang. Followed by a, "I know you're in there Naruto! I can smell you!"

Damn Inuzuka smelling power! It had only work to his advantage once. Heh, that little memory still brought a smile to his face. So up he got, a small grin in place. He unlocked the bolted door and opened it to welcome Kiba and Akamaru.

Only it was just Kiba.

Blinking in surprise Naruto asked, "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba looked so sad. "He's still in recovery. I just came by to see how you were. Hinata had said no one had seen you since you left the hospital."

Naruto sighed and motioned for Kiba to enter. "Yeah," he began as the other boy walked in. "I've just been sitting here, thinking."

Kiba looked around and put his hadns on his hips and wistled. "Damn Naruto! Do you know how to clean?" True the place was a dump. Naruto had just tossed things wherever he tossed them. Empty ramen cups, dirty clothes, banana peels, and a ton of other stuff. Kiba shuddered to think what might lie just underneath all this crap. So he just didn't thin about it. Naruto had sat back down on his bed and was now string pointedly at Kiba.

"What?" he said, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh, nothing I just ... never mind." and he looked away.

Kiba didn't like that answer. Naruto had something on his mind. And Kiba wanted to find out what. But he was going to be nice about it. Maybe Naruto just wanted someone to talk to without having sympathy shoved down his throat. Kiba would give it to him straight. [Me: I bet you would pervy smirk

"Naruto, do you want to talk?" he asked tentatively.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think talking would do anything for me right now." Kiba took a seat next to his blonde friend. "But if you want to help could you do something for me?"

Kiba gave him a toothy grin. "Sure, anything to get that dumb grin back on your face."

That wasn't the best thing to say. Because at that Naruto took that as his cue to kiss the dog-nin. It was quick, almost fleeting, but there. Right on his cheek. Kiba blushed. And the blonde looked away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The brunette touched the spot where Naruto's lips had just been. Slowly he blinked and glanced over at him. The boy had tears in his eyes. Poor kid just wanted to get over Sasuke. Well, he had said anything. So anything it was.

He leaned over and turned the blonde to face him. Blue eyes met brown. Their faces were only an inch, if that, away from each other. Now both were blushing. Very quickly he pecked the other one the lips. Only it was Naruto who kissed Kiba.

The Dog-nin's mouth dropped to the floor. He swore Naruto could read minds at that point. Now he was blushing so much you could hardly see the red, upside-down triangles on his face. Naruto had looked away, ashamed about what he'd just done. Kiba put his hand on the other's shoulder.

Slowly he faced the beet-faced boy, with tears in his eyes. Quickly he grabbed the Inuzuka in a hug. "I'm sorry Kiba! I have no clue what came over me! Please, please don't hate me!" and he kept saying the last sentence over and over again.

"Naruto. I don't hate you. To be completely truthful I was about to do the same thing." the blonde head of hair shot up. Kiba smiled gently and kissed him again.

Naruto kissed back, slowly sliding his tongue along Kiba's lower lip. Kiba's mouth graciously opened his mouth for him. Both explored the other's mouth for what seemed like forever. Finally they broke apart for air. But soon they dove back in, hands joining in on the exploration. They pulled off each other's jackets and shirts, leaving them both bare chested. Kiba pushed Naruto on to his back and continued kissing the younger boy. When they once again parted for air Kiba began to kiss Naruto's neck. He nipped and sucked on one spot near the bottom of his neck until there was a red mark there. Then he began to lick his way to the other's nipples. All the while Naruto panted and moved against the taller boy. The brunette took one nipple between his teeth as he played with the other with his fingers. At this Naruto moaned openly. He pushed his groin up into Kiba's, making said boy falter in his movements.

Kiba moved down and removed his and the blonde's pants and boxers. They began to grind against each other, slowly at first. But in no time at all they sped up their movements. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's broad shoulders. He ran his fingers through the wild strands of dark brown hair of his lover. The hair was so soft and smooth. He loved the feel of it. The other boy's smell, so natural and earthy; the lines and slight curves of his body. He loved the way he shivered when they locked eyes; they were so wild and untamed. But still caring and loyal, just like a dog one's known since it was born. The blonde also loved how smooth and soft his skin was, he was so gorgeous it felt like a dream. All of the happiness and love and pleasure seemed like a cruel joke his mind was playing on him. But as he neared his climax he knew it was all really happening. Then he heard Kiba say something to him.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" he lovely dark eyes held such concern in them.

Naruto simply nodded and then said, "Please Kiba." a gasp for their movements hadn't halted, "Please make it go away. Make all the hurt and pain go away, even for a little bit."

Kiba looked down on the broken boy. Then he kissed him. "I'll make it go away forever. I promise."

Then he picked up the speed of his grinding, pushing into the smaller boy harder. They were both leaking pre-cum, dangerously close to their climax. The brunette reached his hand out and started stroking Naruto's manhood, stopping his movements. Naruto copied the older boys actions. Kiba threw his head back and moaned the blonde's name over and over, pleading for him to go faster while his movements quickened. Glad to comply the fox-boy pumped harder and faster. Within moments they both came into the others' hand.

Kiba collapsed on top of Naruto and lay there panting slightly. They stayed there, sweaty and pleasantly heavy. Once more they shared a kiss before getting dressed and going to the hospital to see Akamaru. On the way there Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand.

Giving it a gentle squeeze he said, just loud enough for the blonde to hear, "Anytime you find yourself in a dark hole I'll pull you out, kicking and screaming if need be." then he paused as if in thought. "Maybe we should patch up that ceiling of yours, don't want it falling on your pretty little head."

Both gave a small chuckle before Naruto agreed. Just like Kiba was patching up his life they'd patch up the symbol of his determination. Thinking of what was to come made him smile and feel warm and loved.

_**Oshimai **_

A/N: So, how was it! If you didn't notice, my lemon skills suck soooo much ass it's very sad. But make me feel better by reviewing!!!! Please??? It'll make Naruto feel better too!

Naruto: DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS! DATTEBAYO!!!!


End file.
